plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spawnable Zombies
Spawnable Zombies are zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. They are not playable characters, but they can be spawned in Gardens & Graveyards and Taco Bandits by playable zombies. They can be unlocked by receiving them in sticker packs. Some zombies have rare or extremely rare chances, which are the powerful and useful zombies. The weaker Spawnable Zombies are usually in the uncommon and common rarity. Some are seasonal and can only be earned in a limited time. Attacks include zombie hurt, headbutt slam, flag whack, freezing, and more. To spawn a Spawnable Zombie, the player needs to find little bits of erupted dirt glowing yellow with a bone sticking out, then the player can choose which zombie they want to summon. In Garden Warfare 2, the player can also find a small platform where they can spawn Zombie Bots. List of Spawnable Zombies *Browncoat Zombie - The most commonly acquired zombie. It has very low health, and can be easily vanquished by any attack. *Conehead Zombie - A slightly more armored version of the Browncoat that can take more hits. *Buckethead Zombie - Fairly resistant to damage and the most heavy headwear zombie of all. *Flag Zombie - Grants a speed boost to nearby zombies and has a slightly higher health than Browncoat Zombie. As of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, he has slightly more health than a Buckethead Zombie thanks to the bucket that he also now wears. *Newspaper Zombie - Carries a Newspaper as a weak frontal shield. Becomes faster after losing the newspaper. *Screen Door Zombie - Carries a screen door as a strong frontal shield to block attacks. Certain attacks can deal damage through or around said shield and enough damage dealt will eventually destroy it. *Coffin Zombie - Encased in a Coffin, making it very resistant to damage. Some parts of the zombie however, are exposed and attacking those parts will damage it directly, ignoring the shield. *Outhouse Zombie - "Encased" in an Outhouse, making it extremely resistant to most attacks. Functions identically to the Coffin Zombie, but the Outhouse is much tougher than the Coffin, and there are fewer exposed parts. *Exploding Imp - Runs up to a plant and explodes (hence the name). Deals high explosive damage, fragile health-wise. *Map Pirate - Essentially a reskin of the Newspaper Zombie. Same strategies apply as to the default version. *Barrel Pirate - Functions more or less identically to the Coffin Zombie. Same strategies apply to both zombies. *Backup Dancer - Has the same level of toughness as a Conehead Zombie but deals slightly more damage. Otherwise identical in function. *Vampire Zombie - Has the same level of toughness as a Conehead Zombie but heals itself upon biting the player. Never let it come close to reach you with its bite attack. *Heal Zombie - Acts as a mobile Zombie Heal Station. Seeks out injured zombies and heals them. Does not attack plants unless there are no valid heal targets nearby in which case it behaves like Flag Zombie. *Yeti Imp - Runs up to the plant and explodes. The explosion deals significantly less damage but freezes all plants caught in it, making them vulnerable to other zombies. Fragile health-wise. *Pumpkin Browncoat - Halloween themed variant of Browncoat Zombie. Despite having a "Jack-o'-lantern" covering its head, it shares the same attributes with Browncoat Zombie, with slightly higher health. *Turkey Browncoat - Thanksgiving themed variant of Browncoat Zombie. Despite having a "Turkey" covering its head, it shares the same attributes with Browncoat Zombie, again, having slightly higher health. *Holiday Browncoat - Holiday Season themed variant of Browncoat Zombie. Despite having a "Christmas Tree" covering its entire body and head, it shares the same attributes with Browncoat Zombie, again, with slightly more health. *Build-a-Bot - A new type of Spawnable Zombie introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. They are not mobile zombies but zombie counterparts of Spawnable Plants. *Karate Zombie - A Spawnable Zombie introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It attacks by punching (the force of said punch makes it move forward slightly), and spin-kicking. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' ZCARD.png|Browncoat Zombie CONECARD.png|Conehead Zombie YouGotBucketheadZombie.png|Buckethead Zombie FLAGCARD.png|Flag Zombie Hmb.png|Newspaper Zombie DOORCARD.png|Screen Door Zombie COffCard.png|Coffin Zombie OUTHOUSECARD.png|Outhouse Zombie IMPCARD.png|Exploding Imp MAPCARD.png|Map Pirate BARRELCARD.png|Barrel Pirate Backup Dancer gw.png|Backup Dancer Vampire Zombie.png|Vampire Zombie Heal Zombie.png|Heal Zombie Yeti Imp.png|Yeti Imp Pumpkin Browncoat 2.png|Pumpkin Browncoat Turkey Browncoat.png|Turkey Browncoat Holiday Browncoat.png|Holiday Browncoat ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' FlagZombieSticker.png|Flag Zombie ScreenDoorZombieSticker.png|Screen Door Zombie HealZombieSticker.png|Heal Zombie KarateZombieSticker.png|Karate Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' Rocket_BotBfN.png|Rocket Bot Gatling_BotBfN.png|Gatling Bot Hide-n-Shoot_BotBfN.png|Hide n' Shoot Bot Mr._ElectroBfN.png|Mr. Electro Dr._HealsBfN.png|Dr. Heals Loudmouth_BotBfN.png|Loudmouth Bot Boxer_BotBfN.png|Boxer Bot Explody_BotBfN.png|Explody Bot Breaker_BotBfN.png|Breaker Bot Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies